


Not Taught In School

by small_town_girl



Category: Glee
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Female Friendship, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/small_town_girl/pseuds/small_town_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittany is upset when some Cheerios tell her she's heartless because she thinks that means she doesn't have a heart. Santana proves that Brittany does have a heart, no matter how angry her dad will be that she used one of his exam rooms to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Taught In School

Santana almost ignored her phone when she saw a text from Finn. Finnocence was missing from their History class, probably forgot he was taking it again, and wanted to copy her notes. Well she wasn’t bailing his forgetful ass out of trouble again. Last time she lent him her notes, only after he’d bribed her with dinner at Breadsticks, he returned them with little cartoons drawn all over her carefully planned margins. She wasn’t going to admit the cartoons were actually well-drawn and entertaining; they’d still ruined her notes.

The only reason she checked her phone was because the teacher was going on and on about the same battle of the same war they’d already covered last week. In detail. It was boring her.

glee rm! brit needs u!

She stuffed her books into her bag and moved toward the door, glaring at the teacher when he tried to stop her. She may not be a Cheerio anymore but some lessons from Sue Sylvester stuck. She hurried down the hall until she got to the choir room. She could hear Brittany crying before she even opened the door.

“What happened?” she demanded, crossing the room to kneel in front of Finn and Brittany. Her best friend was curled in Finn’s lap, arms around tightly around his neck, and his hand rubbing her back.

Finn looked at her with a mix of relief and confusion on his face. “I found her crying in the boys’ bathroom. She keeps saying stuff about her heart.”

“You can leave Frankenteen,” Santana said as she gently peeled Brittany’s arms from Finn’s neck. It was harder than she expected but she was finally able to hold Brittany in her arms. “Now,” she barked at Finn, who was just sitting on the floor watching them.

Finn jumped to his feet and stumbled toward the door, looking back at them before he shut the door behind him. She’d thank him later for calling her, then threaten him if he ever dared mention it to anyone else. Santana Lopez did not show gratitude to just anyone.

“Hey Brit, what’s wrong?”

“I don’t have a heart,” Brittany whimpered into her shoulder.

Santana was used to Brittany having weird trains of thought but even she had no idea what Brittany meant.

“Of course you have a heart,” she said. “Everybody has a heart.”

“I don’t,” Brittany sobbed and Santana felt the grip on her neck tighten. “I heard Linda and Missy talking about how I broke up with Artie and Missy said I’m heartless for dumping the poor boy in the wheelchair. I know what that means. It means I don’t have a heart because I don’t want to go out with Artie anymore.”

“I told you not to listen to anything Missy says,” Santana was going to hurt her former Cheerios teammates for making Brittany cry. “She’s a liar, remember? She said all those horrible things about Quinn when she was pregnant and you called her a liar.”

“But she’s really smart so maybe she’s right,” Brittany sounded so lost. Santana was used to Brittany sounding confused or being too naïve but lost was new.

Santana pushed them both to their feet. “Let’s go.”

“Where?”

“I’m going to show you that you do have a heart,” Santana told her as she led them out of the choir room and out to her car. She drove them to her dad’s office, a nice private office building with all the equipment she’d need to prove to Brittany that she had a beating heart in her chest.

“I’m using one of the old exam rooms,” she said as they walked passed her dad’s receptionist. The old rooms weren’t used anymore so no one would bother them and she knew how to use all the machines because her dad had showed her. “Stay here,” she smiled at Brittany. “I just need to get something from down the hall.”

The first thing she got was a stethoscope and maybe hearing her heartbeat would be enough to convince Brittany. Just in case she brought what she would need to give Brittany a heart ultrasound but it was using equipment she was less familiar with; having only watched her dad use it. She knew the basics, her dad was teaching her with the hope she’d fall in love with medicine like he had, but now was the first time Santana actually found it useful.

“Okay,” she said, walking back into the room and locking the door behind her. She noticed Brittany eyeing the equipment she’d brought so she smiled reassuringly at her friend. Brittany was the only person she’d allow herself to be nice to without covering the moment with a mean comment afterward. If Brittany told anyone, it wasn’t like they’d believe her. “You need to unbutton your shirt.”

“I said no more sweet lady kisses,” Brittany tilted her head in that confused manner that Santana sometimes found endearing, sometimes annoying.

“I’m going to let you hear your heartbeat,” Santana explained, unbuttoning Brittany’s shirt for her. She stuck the buds in her ears and placed the cold stethoscope on Brittany’s chest, moving it around until she heard the strong, regular beat fill her ears. “Listen,” she said, using her free hand to slip the buds out of her ears and she held them out to Brittany.

“I sound like drums,” Brittany exclaimed and started snapping her fingers along to her heartbeat.

Santana laughed. “That’s your heart beating. Hear, this is mine,” she moved the stethoscope to her own chest. “Hear it?”

“You sound like drums too!”

“See, so you do have a heart,” Santana explained. “Missy was just being a bitch.”

“But drums aren’t hearts,” Brittany said simply.

Santana sighed and got Brittany to lie down. It didn’t take her long to get a picture of Brittany’s heart up on the video screen and she pointed at it.

“That’s your heart.”

“But it’s ugly,” Brittany just stared at the picture of her heart. Santana quickly turned the monitor away from Brittany but it didn’t stop her crying. “That’s not what a heart looks like.”

She really should have known. Of course Brittany would think her heart was supposed to look like a Valentine’s day card.

“Look Brit,” she unbuttoned her own shirt and turned the monitor back to face them. “Here’s my heart. It looks the same as yours. This is what a heart really looks like.”

“But it’s so ugly,” Brittany argued. “So I have a heart but it’s ugly. I have an ugly heart.”

“I don’t think it’s ugly,” Santana was well-aware she’d just said something she could hear in any bad romantic comedy but she didn’t care. “Do you want me to make it pretty?”

“Yes,” Brittany nodded eagerly. Santana just smiled. Her dad would kill her later tonight but it was for Brittany.

She turned off the monitor and spun it around, then she got a marker out of the desk drawer. Her dad always kept at least one marker in each exam room, even the ones no longer in use. She didn’t know why but she appreciated it now. She drew a heart on the monitor, retracing it a few times until it was clearly heart-shaped before she sat back down next to Brittany.

“Let’s find your heart again,” she said. She turned the monitor so Brittany could see what she’d drawn and watched as her friend’s face lit up. She’d remember that look when her dad was yelling at her later.

“You made my heart pretty,” Brittany threw her arms around her and Santana hugged her back.

Santana smiled but one thing was still bothering her. “Brit, why did Finn find you in the boys’ bathroom?”

“Kurt comes into the girls’ bathroom so the boys won‘t be mean to him,” Brittany explained. “Girls were being mean so I went into the boys’ bathroom.”

“Next time just come find me,” Santana told her. “I’ll make sure no one is mean to you.”


End file.
